Siblings Reunited
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: what happens when Sonic meets a girl who he hasn't met before, has light blue fur and reminds him of someone close to him, but forgot about? they meet one day and she seems normal, and knows a lot about sonic, because she knows him, that seems normal...until she says that she's his sister. will sonic be able to see through and remember? let's find out. I REVISED IT, I FIXED A LOT.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR THE CHARACTERS, THAT IS SEGA. **

Chapter 1

Reunited and Some Answers

**SONIC'S POV**

I was speeding through the streets on my morning runs, besides having Amy chasing me, this was a good work out. I always am up for running. I zoomed past, all the people and things. Everything seemed fine, no trouble, nothing disturbing the peace, no one in danger. Or at least that's what I though before I heard a yell. I back tracked and headed back to the ally I past. I saw a light blue blur. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a girl! She had light blue fur and a black and blue outfit. She was fighting off a brown hedgehog, who was losing badly.

"Don't EVER, come near me again you jerk! I swear if you do, I'll beat you so hard, you wont be able to do anything, because all your bones will be broken! You GOT IT!?" "Okay, okay, I'll stay away! Just let me go!" with that he ran out of the ally. I decided to step in. "Hey are you okay, um?" "Cymbeline, hi-" she then got a look on her face. Then stepped towards me. She seemed…familiar, somehow, but why? I don't know her, do I? she got closer. I wonder who she is?

"Sonic? Is that you!? I haven't seen you in so long! I'm glad to see you again!" did I know her? "Umm, hi, good to see you too?" "You don't remember me do you?" she had a disappointed look. "Well I can't blame you, it has been fourteen years, and we were both five at the time." "Sorry. How about I take you back to my friends then we can talk, since you know something I don't." "Okay then." and we were gone. I was going to run when I saw she had a board.

I was surprised she had an extreme gear, and handled it very well. I have to remember to challenge her some time. She's probably the fastest female alive on that thing the way she rides. We were almost there when she stopped. "What's wrong?" "Someone's or something is watching us." then out of no where there was a gunshot, and she was of her board in a fighting stance. "No, they found me." she said glaring. "Who found you?" "I have to tell you later! We have to take care of these guys first!" "Okay!"

There were only two of them, but they were still armed. But that didn't seem to scare her. She jumped and gave the first guy a round house- box kick, along with an upper cut and spin kick again. I dealt with the other. I used a spin dash, to confuse him, then gave him a few punches. He was about to use his gun, when Cymbaline jumped and kick it out of his hand. Then kicked him. She used a knock out maneuver on him. Wow, she is good, just who is she? She turned back to the other, just as he shot at her, she jumped in the air and did a grand Ariel maneuver out of harms way, did a back flip and landed perfectly on her feet. Then she spin kicked him, and once he dropped his gun and was vulnerable, I gave him a hard punch to the face and knocked him out. Then the other got up, once more, he wouldn't give up, but she was one step ahead, she took a deep breath and yelled, I had to cover my ears and try not to be blown away. The yell was so loud and powerful, it sent him head first into a street light pole. That knocked him out.

"What was that all about?" "I'll have to tell you when we get to your friends' place, it still might not be safe here, okay?" "Alright, then let's go." I wonder who this girl is, she seems familiar. "Hey what was with that, yell you did before?" I asked after she was on her board. "Oh that? It's one of my abilities, I can use my voice. What I did back there was a Sonic Scream. I can use my voice for a lot of things, like fighting. Sometimes it might sound like Opera, but it's not, that's just how it sounds but it still works in my best interest so, I'm okay with that." "Really, wow! That's a new one. I've never seen that before. It's cool." "Thanks, and I'll explain everything, one we get to your friend's place, I'd like to meet your friends to." "Okay, then when we get there, I'll introduce you to them." "Awesome, now, I'll race you there!"

Then she sped up and went faster. This should be interesting. I smirked as I hit the gas, and we both went over a hundred miles a second. We reached Tail's workshop in seven seconds, new personal best. But she did win, wow, she is fast, We went inside and everyone was already there. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Jet(we became friends a while back), Silver, Blaze, Wave, Amy, Cream and Rouge. Well this will be interesting. "Hey Sonic!" said Tails. They all looked at me then at the girl next to me. They all raised their eyebrows, while Amy had a slight frown, then it turned into a smile, that I came to know and love. I kind of have a crush on Amy, but she doesn't know, I want to tell her but then if Eggman knew she might be in even more danger than she already is, and I wouldn't be able to live with that on my conscience, so I couldn't tell her. Although everyone but her and Eggman knows it. I was pulled back to reality when I heard someone speak, it was Cymbaline.

"Hello earth to Sonic, are you there?" she was waving her hand in front of my face. "Yeah I hear you." then Amy stepped up. "Hi, I'm Amy, one of Sonic's…Friends." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "And these are his other friends too." "Hi. Nice to meet you guys." she said nicely. She seems really familiar, but from where? "So who are you?" asked Jet, with an eyebrow raised, he was still a bit of a jerk at times. Then she spoke up.

"Well I know Sonic very well, since we were kids, and I know everything about him." "So are you a stalker or something?" asked Knuckles, he was a jerk too. "No, I know everything about him, because….. I'm his sister." "WHAT!?" we all yelled. She can't be serious, although now that I think about it, she does look like my mom a lot, and I remember from when I was a kid always being with a light blue hedgehog that looked like her. Oh wow, maybe she really was my sister! Then the others spoke. "You expect us to believe that?" said Tails through laughs, the others were laughing as well, Cymbaline looked mad now. "It's the truth!" Then Tails spoke again.

"Then name his favorite food, what he does, what his mothers name is, favorite color, and who his father was." "Okay. Chili dogs, running at super sonic speeds and even faster that that, maybe even- no, actually breaking the sound barrier, our mom's name is Rachel(Idk her actual name and I am to lazy to look right know), his favorite color is blue, and our fathers name was Jules." they all looked surprised, because it was all correct. "B-but." Tails stammered but couldn't go on. It was because Cymbaline went on. "And, he has the ability to use Chaos, like I can, his full name is Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, and he slept with a teddy bear till the age of ten." those last two I wished she had said something else. Shadow smirked, "A teddy bear till the age of 10? Really faker?" then Jet spoke up. "Maurice? That's your first name?" he started to laugh but Wave punched him. Then she started to talk again.

"Yeah, now do you believe me?" I spoke up for them, "Yeah, I do, I remember you from when we were kids, we would always play together and you liked to sing. I think one of your powers was using your voice back then too, you used to use it on me all the time. Then one day, just like that, you were gone, I'm pretty sure our mom and the other grown ups knew why, because it was after dad died. I remember crying after you were gone and they said I wouldn't see you for a long time." everyone was staring at us and I could see tears in her eyes as she tried to blink them away. Then they all had looks on their faces that said, 'she is telling the truth.' she wiped away her tears. Then Shadow stood and walked to her.

"Well I guess you are his sister. Nice to meet you." said Shadow. Wait. HE was being NICE to HER. Wow maybe he likes my sister. I saw her blush slightly, and I felt my brotherly instincts take over, and I shot Shadow a glare even though he didn't see it. But I pushed it aside, I was glad to be reunited with my sister, but I really wanted to know why she had left. "Hey Cym, why did you leave?" "Well since you should know, I'll tell you. It happened when we were both little, and a lot of things were going on…..

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL TO DO THIS, SO I DID, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. PEACE OUT, NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Truth About Why

**SONIC'SPOV.**

She started to tell us, why she left all those years ago. "I was with dad, while he was still alive, we had gone to a party in the country side to find a one of a kind stolen painting. We got in the party with no real struggle, and thing were going smooth, but then…

* * *

_X FLASHBACK CYBALINE'S POV X_

We were inside and things were going smoothly, we waited until the hour became late and some people became tipsy. When that time did come, no one noticed as I, the five year old girl with the soft light blue fur, climbed the stairs and slipped the painting from the case that held it, and slipped it inside a tube case and started back to my dad. We were both sure that things were pretty much done there, but then, things took a bad turn. A woman with five men behind her came up to us. My dad glared while I just stood behind him, like I was being blocked. I didn't know it then, but he was blocking me.

"Jules, nice to see you again, after your wife had me arrested and kicked out of our organization." she said the last part with a glare. "That was your own fault, Dee. You took things too far." "Now is that anyway to talk to your old friend?" "Your no friend of ours anymore, now let us leave." she smirked, and then looked at me, a smile appeared on her face. I had a bad feeling.

"Oh, is she your daughter? She's so pretty, she's going to be just like her mother, a meddling traitor." she sneered, glaring at me and my dad. "Stay away from my daughter! What do you want?" "Not much, just give me the painting and I'll leave you both alone." "Not going to happen." I said glaring daggers, she was the person my mom told me about, and to stay away from, but more importantly, never give in, especially to her. She looked at me. "She is just like her mother, to bad, I have to do this. Boys get them and the painting!" we sprang into action.

We were using kicks, punches, knockouts, and maneuvers. Then we heard a gun shot. They were armed, but still. I was using my Sonic Screams, and yells, with my voice to fight as well. "Su so ar ei, yaah! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed and chanted at them, my singing voice had really come in handy, especially with different chants. "Tali tik ar AAAHHH!" I chanted, this time using my spy gear as well.

I used my chant and amplified my voice so much more than the other time, that the building started to shake. Then I used my laser pen to shot at them with. "Ooh yang gong chi lee!" I chanted. I used my belt to swing them around and around, then sent them flying in different directions, and hitting each other. I pulled out my phone, "This is the Melodic Siren, we need some back up here to come pick up these guys, I repeat, send back up!" "Alright Siren, we'll be there in five minutes!" Then we went back to fighting on our own We were doing pretty good, but I wasn't paying attention to everything, which was when thing went bad.

Since I wasn't paying attention, Dee had a clear view of me. She pulled out her hand gun in one of her pockets and took her aim. I guess my dad saw and ran for me, then he yelled, "CYBALINE!" I turned then, just as she fired and my dad took the shot for me. I watched as she shot my father right in front of me. "DAD!" I shouted, I couldn't believe this. Then seconds later, back up came, Dee got away, but we still had the painting. "JULES!" my mom was there. We both had tears in our eyes.

"This is all my fault, I should have been better, than you wouldn't have gotten shot!" I sobbed. Then he spoke. "I-it w-wasn't your f-fault sweetie. You didn't know that she was going to do that. But I-I'm g-glad I c-could save you. You d-did good, and y-your going, t-to be a great t-thief one day, working for the CIA I just know it. You completed your mission Cymbaline, and I am so p-proud of you. And now I want you to continue to get better, and make sure your brother stays out of t-trouble. I want you all to never forget I-I'll always love you all." he coughed up some blood before his eyes began to close. "Dad? DAD!? DAD!? NO! NO, NO, DAD I'M SORRY DADDY, I'M SO SORRY!" I began to sob even more uncontrollably. "JULES! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US, PLEASE!" then my mom was sobbing as well. When they took him away, we headed to our car, they drove us home. The whole way home we held each other and sobbed silently. And I knew that Sonic's heart would break when he found out.

When we got home telling Sonic was one of the hardest things ever. It took five minutes to explain, what had happened, and once he finished, we were all in tears. We sobbed for about fifteen minutes. We decided that it might risk all of us to have a funeral in the open, so we had a secret one. I had thought it was my fault though that's why I left and went to a school where I knew I'd be safe and could still train. That was the Jillian Academy for Girls. And that was that.

X FLASHBACK ENDS X

* * *

" And I never have forgotten. So I packed my stuff, said my goodbyes and I was off, in hiding not being able to see my brother, until now, even though I'm supposed to still be in hiding." I saw her wipe back the falling streams of tears. I couldn't believe this. I never knew. I could feel some tears roll down my face as well. The others looked at her with sad and slightly teary eyes. Then I spoke up.

"So that's what happened and why I didn't remember you, we were only five and wouldn't remember you, when I saw you earlier." "Yes. I wanted to see you and mom, but she was already a CIA agent, and you had your own life. I didn't want to put you or mom in anymore danger than you might have already been in. that's why I stayed away, but I knew I would see you both someday.

So I continued my studies and training and now, here I am a full fledged master thief." we all gave her surprised looks. "Ahem, thief?" "Yeah, but I'm not your typical criminal, because the organization I work for is different. I work for an organization that works for the CIA. Heist Society(A/N:I don't own it, that's Ally Carter). We steal stuff back from the bad guys so, I'm not your typical criminal. Do you get it?" "Yeah." we all said. "Glad to know", "Hey what about that brown hedgehog from earlier?" I asked.

She got a disgusted look, "Oh, that was my ex-boyfriend, Cameron. I broke up with him because he cheated on me. So now he's trying to get me back, but every time I always say no, he tries to take me, and I beat him up." "Oh, he sounds like a jerk." said Amy. "He is." "Well he better hope I don't see him." "Thanks big bro." "No problem sis." "Well that's pretty much everything, but do you guys want to know anything else?" "Well…maybe just a few things, I should know, I am your brother after all." "Okay, then I'll tell you the basics."

So then Cymbaline, told us about her self. She's not girlie, she likes singing, blue, boarding, reading, being a thief, she is nice, open minded, a good friend. She's a great person. I started thinking. "Hey Cym, how would you like to join our team? We could use someone like you." "Really, well, sure, sounds like a plan and a good chance to get to know you all better." we all smiled. She was going to fit in just fine.

Then I saw Shadow looking at her, she glanced his way and he turned away. She giggled softly. I looked at Shadow and gave him a warning glare, 'You better not try anything with my sister', is basically what I said, "Hmph", which was Shadow talk for, 'calm down, I wont do anything.' I know Shadow is kinda dark and a level headed person, but he's still a guy. But right now, I'm just glad my sisters back. "Hey, let's all go somewhere, it's been way too long". said Cym. "Yeah, the question is where?" "Well wherever, I'm sure we'll all have fun." said Wave. "Yeah." said Jet. They totally like each other.

I'm glad Cymbaline is back, we've got a lot more catching up to do. It's good to see my sister.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD TO DO THIS SINCE I AM TRYING TO GET OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK, PLEASE REVIEW. PEACE OUT! AND I PROBABLY DO MORE STORIES WITH CYMBALINE SINCE I HAVE NO OTHER IDEAS AT THE MOMENT. PLEASE NO FLAMES.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Run In With a Jerk

**SONIC'S POV.**

We were thinking of what to do, when Amy spoke up. "Hey why not just go to the park? There's enough space for all of us we can each do whatever we want to do, and Cymbaline can do something with each of us since we're all in the same place." That was Amy, brains and beauty. "That's a great idea, Amy!" she blushed a light pink and said, "Thanks Sonic." I gave her a signature smirk and wink, then said, "Well what about you guys?" "We're in!" they said in union and excitement. So we packed a picnic basket, or to be exact three of them, so there would be enough for all of us, grabbed a football, a volley ball, and even our boards, and headed out. This should be fun.

We got to the park in about fifteen minutes, I would have gotten there faster but I decided to go at the speed everyone else was, since I would have to wait for everyone if in went at super speed. When we got there we set up blankets. Cymbaline put a hand on my shoulder and said, "The girls and I'll set up over there." said Cymbaline. The girls all sat on one about 25 feet away from us, and out of ear shot from us. So since they wouldn't hear us, we decided to talk about guy stuff while we ate lunch.

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

When we got to the park, I told Sonic that we would set up a ways over, but what he didn't know was that I put a bug on him, which is a small device used for either video or to listen to someone talking without them knowing since it's so well hidden or small. Once the girls and I set up, I told them about it and then I turned it on. We heard them start to talk and listened intently.

Sonic: So what do you guys think of my sister?

Jet, Knuckles and Tails: She's cool!

Sonic: Thanks, I'm glad you guys like her.

Silver: She's really nice, and has an interesting few powers and abilities, like using her voice for a weapon.

Sonic: I'm sure she'd like to hear that.

Shadow: She's really pretty.

Sonic:*eyes narrow* Just remember she's my sister, and if someone hurts her or does something to her, I'll kill them.

Shadow: Hmph.

Jet: I was surprised how good she was at boarding, she's at like, Wave's level, but of coarse Wave could still beat her. Wave's one of the best boarders I know.

Sonic: Oh look, Jet has a crush on Wave.

Jet: *Blush* I-I do not!

Sonic: Sure you don't.

All guys except Jet laugh:

Jet: What about you, don't you like Amy?

Sonic:*Blush* S-shut up!

All laugh except Sonic

Knuckles: Well, it's easy to see that Shadow likes your sister, so maybe they'll get together soon, so watch out Sonic.

Shadow: *Blush* *Glare*

All except for Shadow laugh

Shadow: Well… You like Rouge, and Silver likes Blaze!

All except Silver and Knuckles were laughing.

Jet and Tails: Wow.

Silver: Well Jet likes Wave and Tails likes Cream!

All except Jet and Tails laughs.

When we heard this we all were red in the face. The boys all like us, but each of us differently. "Well I guess it's time to see who'll get together first." said Amy. "I bet it'll be you and Sonic, Amy." I said. She blushed. "Let's keep listening." Wave said with a red tint on her face.

Sonic: Alright guys, subject change. There kind of is something bugging me.

Tails: What is it?

Sonic: Well, Cym said that her ex is trying to get her back, even going to taking her by force, I'm kind of worried that he might actually hurt her even though she can take care of her self.

Knuckles: Well I'm sure, she'll handle it, and call on you when she needs help. Maybe all of us when she really needs it.

Jet: Well seeing as how we're all finished, let's get the girls and start to have fun.

All the guys: Yeah.

Then they threw away their trash and headed to us. We panicked, we could NOT let then see the bug transmitter or they would know we spied on them. "Quick hide it!" I whisper shouted. "Twenty feet away." Amy said. We started to put everything away franticly. We got the transmitter put away and out of sight. Then I gave them all earrings. "Why are you giving us jewelry?" asked Wave. "It might look like jewelry, and it is, but they actually double as comms units, this way we can hear each other and who we're talking to, and talk to each other." "Cool." said Rouge. "Ten feet away." Amy said. "Alright are you girls ready?" "Yeah." they all said. "Five, four, three, two, one." Amy whispered as the guys approached us.

"You guys ready for fun?" asked Sonic. "Yeah." we all said.

We all had a great time. I was glad I found, my brother and some new friends, I have a feeling I'll have a lot of fun and fit in here with my brother and new friends. Maybe I'll even find that special someone. I glanced at Shadow as I thought this and blushed. All of them were special and unique in their own ways. I was glad to be apart of their circle of friends and team. And besides helping with the team, it looks like there is going to be a lot of match making. We did some board racing, some running races and a lot of hanging out and relaxing. It soon came time to leave. Just as we were about to leave. We heard someone. "Hey there Cymbaline, miss me?" 'Oh no.' I thought to myself. "Ugh, Cameron, can't you ever take the hint that I will not and never will get back with you!?" "So what, you're mine." "No, I was, then I got some common sense!" "Hey sis, is the guy you we're talking about?" "Yeah." "Well what are we waiting for? Let's take him down!" said Amy, then summoned a hammer. "Cool hammer." "Thanks, now lets beat this guy." we then got in battle stances.( I'm to lazy to write a fight scene right now, so I'm skipping it.)

Once we finished, Cameron was knocked out, and was sprawled on the ground. "Thanks you guys." "Of coarse sis, we are your friends we'll always be there for you." "Aww thanks guys." I looked all around me, I really was surrounded with friends. Yeah, I am definitely going to like it here. Right now there's only one thing that comes to mind.

**SONIC'S POV.**

She's really going to like it here, and it'll be good for her, especially with all she's been through. She'll need this. She's surrounded by friends. And I along with all our friends will be there for her. I know she'll fit right in on the team. Right now, there's only one thing that comes to my mind.

**SONIC AND CYMBALINE'S POV.**

*IN THOUGHT*

It's good to see my sister.

It's good to see my brother.

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

Now I know I'll never be alone. I hugged Sonic as tears stung my eyes. I sniffled, and looked at everyone. "Hey what's wrong?" asked Amy. "Nothing, it's just now…I know I'll never be alone." and with that we started heading back to Tails' workshop. And now I was happier than I ever had been in a long while. And now I know, dad…would be proud. "I will never be alone." I said as we headed back. And I knew then, that I was home.

THE END.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, I KNOW THE ENDING IS A LITTLE CHEESY, BUT STILL, IT'S SWEET. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, BUT NO FLAMES. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
